Le duel silencieux
by Rouletabille
Summary: Alors qu'elle quitte la fête donnée en l'honneur de Naruto, Sakura est prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Cette nuit-là dans les rues désertes et silencieuses de Konoha, elle sent que quelqu'un la suit. C'est le début, d'un affrontement silencieux avec un ennemi qui ne se montre pas.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

C'est avec une grande joie que je vous présente le début de ma première fanfic sur Naruto. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**Le duel silencieux**

Il faisait déjà nuit noire et seuls quelques points dans Konoha étaient encore éclairés. Parmi eux, il y avait le restaurant de nouilles d'Ichiraku, d'où sortait le bruit d'une belle fête.

Dans la salle, plusieurs jeunes ninjas étaient attablés. Sai, le remplaçant de Sasuke, en faisait parti et se faisait réprimander par Sakura Haruno.

« Laisse tomber ton bouquin ! On ne lit pas en mangeant ! Et puis, on est là pour s'amuser ! C'est une fête, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Sai rangea rapidement son livre : _Faire la fête, pour les nuls_. Mais quand même ! Il n'était pas idiot ! Il avait bien compris que c'était une fête, pas la peine de lui rappeler ! Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de potasser sa documentation sur le sujet : il devait d'abord finir son autre livre : _Séduire les filles, pour les très nuls _et il y avait d'ailleurs vu que les fêtes étaient l'un des meilleurs moments pour se rapprocher des filles … en général en tout cas.

Cela se faisait une semaine, qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses… mais à chaque fois, cela finissait toujours par un échec et des réprimandes. Il s'était pourtant bien documenté sur le sujet, en lisant toute la série du _batifolage_, écrite par un ninja expert en la matière.

Après ces rudes échecs (notamment le coup de poing que Sakura lui avait mis dans la figure), il avait mis un plan minutieux au point. Et quand il a appris que cette fête était organisée, il a su que c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Pensa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas deux fois la même occasion. »

Au début de la fête, il avait réussi la première étape de son plan : s'asseoir à côté de Sakura. Maintenant, le plus délicat restait à faire. Il regarda en réfléchissant la banderole, qui était déployée sur le mur du fond et sur laquelle était inscrit :

FELICITATIONS NARUTO !

Il se demanda, si une fête pour célébrer la promotion d'un aspirant ninja, au rang de ninja de moyenne classe, était vraiment le moment le plus propice pour se rapprocher des filles. D'ailleurs tout le monde autour de lui, avait visiblement d'autres occupations … à commencer par le héros de la fête :

« Patron, un autre bol, s'il vous plaît ! Beugla joyeusement Naruto.

- Et aussi de la viande pour les grillades ! Renchérit aussitôt Chôji, d'une voix toute aussi forte. »

- Naruto, tu vas être malade, intervient Sakura. C'est déjà ton septième bol !

- Sakura, j'ai enfin réussi l'examen ! Ça se fête !

- Tout à fait, dit Sai en servant un verre à Sakura. Buvons pour fêter ça. »

Naruto et Sakura le regardèrent avec étonnement : c'était rare que Sai ait la conduite adaptée à la situation.

« C'est ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là. J'ai lu ça dans livre, expliqua Sai.

- Comme d'habitude, répondirent ses deux coéquipiers avec un soupir de déception. »

Ils portèrent tous les trois un toast. Sai était content : la deuxième étape de son plan s'était bien passée : Sakura avait bu le verre, qu'il lui avait offert. Il décida d'attendre et se laissa distraire par la fête.

Sai vit Ino et Moegi qui le regardaient en parlant à voix basse. Il se demanda comment elles pouvaient s'entendre, vu le bruit que faisaient leurs voisins de table.

En effet, Kiba, Lee, Konohamaru et Udon avaient terminé de manger et chantaient maintenant en chœur une chanson pour célébrer la réussite à un examen. Neji et Tenten qui craignaient pour leurs oreilles changèrent discrètement de place.

« Mais qui a inventé cette chanson stupide ? Demanda Neji, en s'asseyant à coté de Sai.

- C'est maître Gaï, répondit Tenten avec lassitude. Il l'avait composé le jour où Lee était devenu ninja de moyenne classe.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous la ressortir pour chaque élève qui réussit l'examen, conclut Neji d'un tranchant.

- On pourrait sortir, suggéra Tenten en rapprochant sa main de celle de Neji. »

Sai n'écouta pas vraiment leur conversation : il observa Hinata qui s'était rapprochée de Naruto. C'était incontestablement une tentative d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Sai avait vu de nombreuses photos dans son livre et il avait désormais le coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, comme il le pensait, Hinata sembla vouloir ouvrir la conversation avec le héros de la soirée. Seulement Sakura fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Naruto, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller. J'ai un rapport à terminer pour demain.

- Oh non, Sakura ! Tout le monde peut partir, mais pas toi ! Dit Naruto d'un ton suppliant. »

Il ne remarqua pas Hinata qui s'éloigna de lui avec un air déçu, car Sakura lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Profite bien de la fête. A demain ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Là, Sai vit que c'était le moment propice pour passer à la troisième étape de son plan : la raccompagner, pour être un moment seul avec elle. Il s'empressa de la suivre et la rattrapa à l'extérieur.

« Sakura ! Appela-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir.

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? »

Il avait appris cette phrase par cœur, car elle était citée en bonne position dans _l'art de la séduction en dix leçons_, de Jiraya.

La jeune fille hésita, mais elle vit qu'Ino venait d'arriver sur le seuil de la porte et les observait avec jalousie. Cela la décida à accepter avec un grand sourire et elle entraîna son coéquipier par la main.

Sakura et Sai quittèrent donc le quartier ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le fleuve. C'était par là qu'habitait la jeune fille. La nuit était calme et la pleine lune éclairait bien les rues. Le moment aurait été propice pour parler, mais Sakura était plongée dans ses pensées et n'adressa pas la parole à Sai.

« Est-ce qu'il a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien ? Pensa-t-elle. »

Vers la fin de la soirée, elle avait commencé à se sentir mal et c'est pour cela, qu'elle avait décidé de partir. Mais maintenant, Sakura sentait le regard de Sai sur elle.

« Hors de question qu'il s'en rende compte, se dit-elle avec énergie. Maintenant, je suis devenu forte. C'est fini l'époque où j'étais le boulet de mon équipe ! »

Ils marchaient maintenant au bord du fleuve. Avec l'obscurité et le silence, tout paraissait dormir autour d'eux … et Sakura crut même qu'elle s'était endormie en marchant ! Pendant quelques instants, elle avait fermé les yeux et n'avait plus eu conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait.

Quand la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait mieux et s'arrêta net. A ce moment, elle se rendit compte, qu'elle tenait toujours la main de son compagnon d'armes. Elle la lâcha précipitamment et parla.

« Je te remercie. Je vais finir toute seule. »

Le garçon sembla chercher les bons mots pour mettre fin à la balade. Dans l'ouvrage _Séduisez les-toutes !, _il y avait le chapitre :_ Comment terminer un rendez-vous ?_ Mais il n'avait pas lu.Il improvisa donc.

« Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, Sakura ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. La jeune fille lui répondit d'un ton gêné et s'éloigna rapidement dans l'obscurité. Elle allait mieux, mais avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle… le plus vite possible.


End file.
